College Girl
by Jayne-san
Summary: Both have experienced heart break in a terrible way. One's a famous football athlete, the other is a rich girl. What would happen if the two were to meet? Will things be "happy go-lucky"? or just another terrible heartbreak on the way? Nalu story, no Nali. Different pairings, Jerza, Gale, Gruvia and more. :D I suck at summaries but please read my story.
1. Ugly Truths And A First Encounter

**Hellooo! This is the first chapter in my first fanfiction. I'll make a couple chapters and if I get enough reviews I'll continue the story. I will totally accept any suggestions for my story. I swear that I will, and please read the last AN at the end of the chapter. Bye-Bye!**

**Also I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did, so many couples would be there right now...**

* * *

I stretch my arms out and felt something soft. Opening my eyes I saw a woman next to me, sleeping peacefully. A grin slowly comes on my face, reaching out, I move her hair off of her face. _Truly a beauty. _Her face scrunches up from contact and her eyes flutter open.

"Natsu...?" She moans out. I look at her, moving my hand to her cheek. "Yes, my love?" She looks up at me and smiles warmly.

"I- I need to tell you something..." Her blue eyes look past me. I lean on my arm and face her, her short silver hair framing her fale face. Her blue eyes look at mine. Those eyes caught my attention all those years ago, and they still do. Lisanna Dragneel, I always loved how the name sounded. I smile at her, and cup her cheek in my hand.

"Natsu... I- I think we should break..." My eyes widen, sweat forming on my brow. "break... up..." The words I dreaded to hear.

"Why Lis? What did I do? I'll fix it, I swear! Please, why are you doing this?" I'm pleading, my heart breaking. "It wasn't you. I just can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry." I watch, frozen, as my girlfriend - no, EX- girlfriend gets up, puts her clothes on, and leaves without a second glance.

I lay back down in my bed, cover my head with a pillow and scream in frustration. _Time to go to a new college._

* * *

The sun streakes through my window, blinding me in my sleep. Groaning, I cover my eyes with my arm and roll over, away from the sun. The spot next to me is empty, I crack open one eye and see a note where my fiancée should be. I open my other eyes and lay on my stomach, grabbing the note and reading it.

_Be back in a few, went to get some breakfast_.

I smile to myself and swing my legs over the edge of the bed. _Always thinking about me first, I love that about him._ I walk my way to the white and black tiled bathroom. I take off my black, lacey nightgown and turn on the shower. I look at my body in my mirror above the sink, turning from side to side to see how my body looks. I turn to go into the shower, but something brown catches my attention. I look at the brown object next to the sink. _Laxus's wallet? _I turn the shower off and pick up his wallet, looking in to see if there is any money in it. And there is, no money was taken out what-so-ever. I set the wallet back down and I turn the shower back on and step inside.

When I step out of the shower, I wrap a white towel around my body. I pick up the wallet again and walk to my bed, thinking of what he could be doing now. _I'm going to find out, even if it is an ugly truth._ I walk over to my dorm dresser and pull out a black tank top, white ripped skinny jeans and black and white undergarments. When I put my clothes on, I slip my feet into my black flats and pull on a black jacket. I put my hair up into a pony tail and grab my keys, the wallet and the note and walk out of my dorm.

I walk around campus a bit, looking for the sémall café that all students go to. When I turn a corner, I see the large sign that says _Fairy_ _Café._ I push open the glass doors and walk to the counter to order a mocha. Loud voices always sound in the large café, never has their been a dull moment inside. I walk over to the counter and smile tiredly at the person behind. "Hey, Kinana!" I say, waving my hand in the air to catch her attention. She looks up at me and smiles before walking towards me.

"Hey Lucy-san, what can I get you today?" She smiles at me again and I smile back.

"The usual Kinana, and please. Just call me Lucy." She nods her head and shouts behind her.

"One iced mocha, and some banana bread!" A shout comes back as a response and she nods her head. "So Lucy... Has anything new happened with you and your _fiancée?_" She wiggles her eyebrows at me and a light blush comes on my cheeks.

"No, nothing really. But hey umm.. Have you seen him here? He said he was getting me breakfast this morning." I show her the note and she nods her head. "Yeah, I saw him. He was with someone when he came in. They're over there." She points towards the back of the café and I see my fianée with another woman. I thank Kinana and walk towards them, my mind is blank. _Who is that? Why is she with him?_ Those questions swirl in my mind as I walk towards them. Laxus looks up at me as I walk towards him, his eyes widen up in surprise. He gets up from his spot and come towards me, a frown on his face. "Luce, what are you doing here?" He asks me coldly.

"I should ask you the same, who is that?" I snap back at him. He looks behind him to see the girl looking at her phone. A depressed aura comes from her. I snap my fingers in his face, bringing his attention back to me. "I said, who is that?" I stare into his cold grey eyes. Why did I love those eyes so much? Oh yeah, they were mysterious... And I love mysterious people. "She's just a friend." Laxus says. Not looking me in my eyes.

"I don't believe you." I say coldly. He looks back at me, sadness in his eyes. I stare at him, disappointment visible in my eyes. "Laxus, baby! What's taking so long?" My eyes widen, tears swell at the brim, threatening to fall. "Baby? Is that how your 'friends' address you?" I raise my eyebrow at him and place my hands on my hips. "Well? Laxus Cornelius Dreyar?" He looks down at the tiled floor, hands shoved in his pockets. Pale arms come around his waist and he stiffenes up visibly before relaxing.

"Laxus, baby... What are you doing?" The voice says. I turn my head away and look at the window. I see myself, my eyes are glassy with tears. I look down at my right hand, the diamond on my ring finger glistening from the lights in the café. I pull the ring off and turn towards Laxus again. I let a single tear drop on my face, and I hand him the ring. "You can give that to your new girlfriend. We're through." I look at the girl, her face is in shock, but a grin slowly comes on her pale skin. She gets on her toes and kisses Laxus on the lips in front of me. _I can't take it anymore._ I run out of the café and run back to my dorm. When I get there I slam the door closed behind me and cry on my bed. I take in a deep breathe, and his scent is on my sheets. I scream and rip the sheets off of the bed and throw them out of the door, into the hallway. I take all of his clothes and throw them out there too. I collapse on the floor, sobbing. _That bastard! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!_ I wipe my tears and I stand up from the floor, and walk to the bathroom. My eyes are red and swollen from crying. I pull my phone out of my pocket and look for the person who can help me. _Levy McGarden._ I tap on her contact name and call her. After about two rings she picks up. "_Hello_?" She sounds tired, in the background I hear rustling.

"Levy, I need your help." I barely make out the words as I start to cry again.

"_Lu-chan! Calm down, I'll be over in a few minutes._"

"Okay.. Please hurry.." We exchange goodbyes and I hang up. I sit down on the floor, my back to the bathtub and I stare at my bed. The sheets are gone, clothes are strewn across the room. _I'll get that bastard back, I swear to it_.

Ten minutes later I hear a knocking on my door, I stand up from my bed and open the door and I crash down to the ground. Levy is hugging me tightly. "Lu-chan, what's wrong? Please tell me." Sadness is intertwined in her words. My eyes tear up again and I begin to cry. "Levy-chan... He- he was cheating on me.. With another girl.. He- he cheated on me!" I cry aloud, hugging my best friend back.

"Oh no... Lu-chan, that's terrible! What did the girl look like?"

"Sh- she had short s-silver hair, a-and bl-blue eyes..." I look at Levy and her eyes widen. She looks at me and pulls me into a hug again, stroking my hair and saying comforting words to me.

"Lu-chan, we're going to the club tonight. Alright? To get your mind from... Him." She prys me off of her and smiles at me. I nod my head and smile back weakly and wipe away my tears. "Now clean up, I'll meet you at the entrance of the club okay? Be there at 8 o' clock." I nod my head and stand up from my spot and walk into my bathroom. I stick my head out and look at my best friend, who's always there for me. "You can go back to Gajeel now. I'll be fine." I smile at her and giggle when I see her blush a deep shade of red.

"L-L-Lu-chan!" I laugh and she pouts. I wave my hand, telling her to go and I go back inside of my bathroom. I close the door to my bathroom and I hear the door to my dorm room open and close. I let out a sigh and I start the shower on. I strip off my clothes and look at myself in the mirror. _Why would he do such a thing? I have more curves than her!_ I shake my head and take out my pony tail, my long blond hair going down to the base of my back. I turn the shower on, testing the water before I step inside.

_Rebound time._

* * *

I grab the last box of things and put it outside of my dorm door into the hallway. I look back at the room I _use_ to have. The bed is made neatly, drawers are emptied out, and all of my belongings are gone. I let out a tired sigh and grab the boxes and walk to the front desk, knocking on the wood to grab the person's attention. "Hey, you, yeah you. I will no longer be using this dorm. Just letting you know." I give the person my signature grin and walk away, going to my car to put things in there and drive off to Magnolia. When all of my things are in the trunk of my car, I look back one more time at the college I used to go to; Edolas University College. _I know I won't be missing this place._ I get in my car and start the engine, put the stick in drive and drive away, towards Magnolia University. The second best college in Fiore.

When I arrive in Magnolia, it takes me another twenty minutes to get to Magnolia University, the streets are all so complex! When I see the large college about a half mile away, I put my foot on the gas some more, speeding up the short distance. I pull into the parking lot, people staring at my black Jeep. When I step out of my car, a distant scream is heard and I freeze. _Oh no... Do they know about me too?_ I try to shake the thought out of my head as I open the doors to the school's main building. I look around and see people staring at me and whispering things like: _Is that who I think it is? _And; _What is he doing here?_ I smile at the people staring and they look away. A frown comes on my face but I quickly diminish it.

I walk towards the front desk to see a woman with light purple hair and roung glasses working at the desk, typing furiously on her keyboard. "Um.. Excuse me." I say. She doesn't look up. I clear my throat and speak louder, but that still doesn't get her to look at me. "Hey!" I yell. My voices echoes in the large building, and people begin to look at me with bewildered looks on their faces. The girl in front of me flinches and she looks up, her brown eyes boring into my onyx eyes.

"Yes?" Her voice sounds small and cute. She turns her swivel chair towards me and takes out a pencil and paper. "Is there something you need, sir?"

"Yes, actually, I was wondering where I could file out some forms to join this college. Sorry if it's a bit late." I smile sheepishly at her and her pale face gets hints of red on her cheeks.

"Oh no problem, you'll probably have to wait though. It is rather late to be sending a form out." She reaches underneath her desk and takes out a large amount of papers and sets them in front of me. My eyes bulge out of my head and I look at her with a _are-you-kidding-me _look on my face. She cups her face with her hand and smiles at me. "You can start now, I'll talk to the president and see if I can do anything to make the process faster." She pushes her chair back and grab the phone on the other side of the desk, pressing some buttons and waiting for the person to answer. "Ah! Yes, Master Makarov, I was wondering if you could fit one more person into this school. Mhmm.. Oh, his name is..." She looks at me expectantly and I snap out of my trance from the pile of papers. "Natsu Dragneel." I say. She smiles and nods her head. "His name is Natsu Dragneel sir. Yes, yes, _the _Natsu Dragneel. I will tell him that sir. Goodbye!" She hangs up and turns her attention back towards me. "Go meet Master Makarov on the fourth floor, I'll get someone to show you where it is." I nod my head and move out of her way, grabbing the stack of papers and sit in a chair by the window.

"Fullbuster! Get over here!" I hear the woman yell. I look around to see who she is calling over and I see the "Fullbuster" guy. He looks about as tall as me, has raven hair and dark blue eyes. Then I notice that he isn't wearing any clothes. For some reason he seems strangely familiar to me.

"What is it Laki?" He yells back.

"Firstly, get over here I dont' feel like yelling. Second, put some clothes on you're in public, and third, take that man over there to Master Makarov." The Fullbuster guy turns towards me and grins mischeviously. I gulp as I finally remember him, my best friend from my childhood. He walks up to me, putting on his clothes and still grinning at me. "Hey flame-brain, I thought you died." He laughs and hits my back, causing me to lurch forward in my seat and _almost_ drop the papers. I glare at him and he just snickers at me. "Ah, Ice-Princess, where's your prince? Still single buddy?" His face twitches, but keeps his cool.

"I'll get you for that flame-breath." He hits me on the top of my head and I punch his groin. His face turning white as snow and falling to the ground groaning in pain. "Good luck standing ice-prick." I laugh at his pain and stand up from my spot, grabbing the papers and walking over his twitching body. "Let's go, I ain't got all day you know." I continue walking towards the elevator, hearing Gray mumble curses under his breath behind me.

I know I'm going to love this place already.  
**~XVX~**

I sit in my _new _dorm with Gray still getting ready. I wear a red button shirt, with three buttons undone to show off my tanned chest, black jeans and a pair of black Converse sneakers. I look at Gray, he's wearing the same thing as me, only a blue shirt and blue shoes.

"You ready yet girly? I want to get to the club soon." I say irritably. Gray looks over his shoulder and scowls.

"Yeah I'm done." He turns around and walks towards the door and I follow behind him. He closes the door and locks it and we walk outside of the male dorm building and go to the popular club a couple blocks from the college. When we turn the corner, my eyes widen in surprise to see so many people going in the club. Gray grabs my shoulder and shoves me through the crowd of people, murmering _move it _to every person in our way. When we get to the head of the line, I see a large man in black attire look down at us. His orange like hair slicked back and his mustache looking freshly groomed. "Hey Gray, usual routine eh?" His voice is deep and he chuckles to himself.

"Yeah Gildarts, bringing my friend with me too. He's new to Magnolia." He looks at me and then to Gildarts, and Gildarts nods his head and moves the black velvet rope for us to pass. Behind me I hear groaning and I chuckle a little to myself. Gray looks at me and grins like a maniac before dissapearing into the crowd. I look around, and I see people dancing and dry-humping each other. I smell alcohol lingering in the air and I make my way to the large bar. I knock on the wood to get the person's attention. The man turns around and looks at me expectantly. "Can I get a Jack Daniels?" He nods his head and turns to the mini fridge and takes out a bottle and hands it to me. I nod my head in thanks and start to drink. I turn around and look at all the people in the club, women wearing skin tight clothing and heels and men sweating from all the heat inside. I let out a sigh and turn back around to the bar, drinking my beer.

So much for forgetting the past.

* * *

When I step into the club, I see the usual people in there dancing. I manuveur my way around people dancing, men touching my butt as I walk by. I look behind me and glare at them. If looks could kill, all of them would be dead by now. They all pale and turn away, dancing with their ladies. I turn back around and walk towards the bar with my head held high. When I make it there I wave my hand, catching the bartender's attention. "One strawberry margarita please." He nods his head quickly and turns to get my drink. I look around the club, looking for a certain bluenette. I sigh as I don't see her, and turn my attention back to the bartender. What was his name again? Uhh, Kax? Lax? Bax? Oh Max! "Hey! Max!" He turns around, a look of surprise on his face and he walks towards me with my margarita. I look at my purse and start to dig around for my wallet. "Oh no Miss Lucy, you don't have to do that. It's on the house!" He smiles brightly at me and I shake my head.

"No please, let me do this." I dig in my purse more, taking out my phone, lip gloss, some batteries and then I finally find my wallet. I take out $10 and I give him the money. "Keep the change." He nods his head and stuff the money into his back pocket. I put my things on the counter back into my purse, but my phone vibrates. I raise an eyebrow and unlock my phone, seeing its a text from Levy.

_Hey, sorry but I can't come. Gajeel wants to go on a date with me. I am so sorry Lu-chan!_

_Love, Levy_

The corners of my mouth turn upward and I reply back.

_It's okay Levy-chan. Have fun on your date! Use protection! ;)_

I put my phone back in my purse and turn my attention to the drink on front of me. I lift the glass to my lips and take a sip. I feel eyes staring at me and I turn my head to see a man with pink hair staring at me with a grin on his face. I roll my eyes and look the other direction, still sipping my drink. I turn my head again to see that the man is now _closer _ to me. I squeal and nearly spill my drink. I place my hand over my chest and try calming my breathing. I give him a deadly glare and he just laughs and scoots closer to me. I groan and place my drink on the napkin in front of me, turning my body towards him. When I see his full appearance, I nearly gasp at how handsome he is. His tanned skin and muscular body, his pink hair is spiky in different directions, and his eyes are onyx and staring into my brown eyes. He smirks at me and grabs my hand and kisses it. I blush a little bit, surprised at the gentlemen like gesture. "Hello, you are a pretty one. No, _gorgeous_." I blush a darker shade of red and look away, trying to hide my blush from him but fail.

"Oh come on, don't hide that beautiful face of yours," He grabs my face and turns it towards him. "Ah, see? Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" I shake my head no and he chuckles. His deep voice making me want to hear more of his voice. I clear my throat and he looks at me. His onyx eyes staring deeply into my brown orbs. A blush coats my cheeks once again and I try to find my voice.

"U-umm.. May I ask y-your name?" I stammer. I curse my inability to speak at the handsome young man.

"Sure, name's Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." I give him a small smile before speaking. "Name's Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." His eyes widen at the sound of my name, and he grabs my hand with both of his large calloused hands, which are surprisingly soft.

"You're Lucy Heartfilia? The daughter of the richest man in Fiore?" I nod my head hesitently and his face brightens up like a little boy's on Christmas day. "Miss, please, it is an honor to meet you." He kisses my hand again and I blush.

"P-Please, you don't have to do that. Just call me Lucy." He looks up at me and smiles. I smile back, his perfect white teeth shining at mine.

"Thank you, Lucy. I'm new here, could you please show me around tomorrow?" I ponder the thought a moment, placing my pointer finger on my chin. I look at him, his face glowing with happiness. I smile widely towards him and nod my head. "Sure. What dorm room are you, I'll pick you up."

"157, I think." His face changes into one of confusion. I laugh at him and pat his cheek, smiling at him again.

"I can just ask the front desk, or your room mate. Who is your room mate anyways?" He opens his mouth to speak but is stopped and a voice shouts at me from across the club. He and I both turn our head to the voice, and I see a shirtless man with raven hair coming towards us. I look back at Natsu and he looks at me. "That's him." My eyes widen as I see the man coming closer. When he reaches us he stops, panting to catch his breath and looks at me. He comes closer to me and grabs my hand, kissing it. I make a sound of disgust and snatch my hand away from his grasp. "What is it you want, _Fullbuster_?" I spit out his name is disgust as the man places is hand over his heart and mock-hurt. "I just wanted to say hello to the beautiful lady. Is this man bothering you, Miss Heartfilia?" He smirks at me and I turn my head over to the bar.

"Says the man who's missing his pants." I sneer. He looks down and covers his heart covered boxers and runs to find his pants. Pushing laughing people out of the way. Natsu laughs and I turn my face back to him, an eyebrow raised at him.

"I didn't know you could make Gray like that. Good job!" I laugh at his comment and he laughs with me. We talk the rest of the night, getting to know each other more. With the occasional Gray butting into the conversation, only to be sent away by me to look for his clothes. When people start filing out of the club, we exchange numbers to call each other in the morning.

Natsu truely is a nice one, but I'm not going to give in, yet.

* * *

**Hey hey hey! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter in my story! Now.. For the question that will help this story along... Should I make Natsu a sweetheart? Or a playboy? Personally I want him to be a sweetheart but I'm afraid that will make the story all boring and stuff, so please let me know! Bye-bye!**


	2. Café Meeting

_Previously in the last chapter_

_"I didn't know you could make Gray like that. Good job!" I laugh at his comment and he laughs with me. We talk the rest of the night, getting to know each other more. With the occasional Gray butting into the conversation, only to be sent away by me to look for his clothes. When people start filing out of the club, we exchange numbers to call each other in the morning._

_Natsu truly is a nice one, but I'm not going to give in, yet._

* * *

**Hello helloo! I'm glad you stayed long enough to read the second chapter of my fanfiction! :D Still keeping that question out there if I should make Natsu a playboy asshole, or a loving sweetheart. :3 Enjoy the second chapter guys!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, nor my own hot and handsome boyfriend... Sigh..**

* * *

I awoke the next morning to a killer headache. I groaned loudly and covered my face with the pillow next to me. I lay on my stomach and cover my ears with the pillow, trying to block out any noises that could make my headache any worse. My wishes are soon gone when my phone rings loudly next to my bed on the night stand. I throw the pillow on the ground and reach for my phone, anything to make that constant ringing stop. I tap the accept button and groggily mutter a _hello_ into the phone. The voice on the other end is deep and also tired sounding. "_Good morning, Miss Heartfilia._" I sigh and sit up on my bed, rubbing my closed eyes.

"Who is this calling me so fucking early in the morning?" I snap. I stretch my body, my bones popping into place and let out a loud, hearty yawn. I swing my legs over the side of my bed and blindly walk towards the small kitchenette in my dorm. "_My, my Miss Heartfilia, such language. A proper young lady like you should answer the phone like a proper lady_." I just know the person on the other line is smirking, and when I see them I hope to give them a piece of my mind.

"_What do you want? And who is this?_" I reach for the cabinet handle and swing it aside, looking blindly for a cup. When I find one, I set it down in the sink and pour some tap water into it. I shuffle my way to the bathroom and look inside my medicine cabinet and grab some aspirin.

"_How could you forget me? You said I was the funniest person you've ever known_." My face scrunched in thought, my brow knit together and wrinkles appearing on my forehead. I pop two pills into my mouth and drink my water, waiting for the pain to go away, which is does almost instantaneously.

"_Fine. I'll give you a hint, I have salamander colored hair, I am extremely handsome and I have a very large_-"

"No need to continue, Natsu." I hear a deep chuckling coming from the other end.

"_Well then Miss Heartfilia, how about we meet up today just like we promised last night_." I ponder the thought, searching my memory for those words that I had said.

"Yeah, sure. I'll meet you at the café near the girl's dorm. Okay?" I wait for his response on the other end, but he doesn't say anything.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you're new here. I'll pick you up at your dorm. Umm.. What was it again?" I scratch the side of my face near my ear, trying to remember the number he had given me.

"_The number is 157. I think. If it I'll just meet you in the lobby._" I let out a sigh of relief and place my hand over my chest.

"Lobby it is. I'll be there in about an hour."

"_An hour!? Why so long?_"

"I'm a girl, I take a long time." I say as I shrug my shoulders.

"_Fine. Meet you in an hour._" We exchange goodbyes and I hang up. I let out a sigh and start my morning routine before meeting up with Natsu. Maybe I could ask Levy if she knows anything about him later.

* * *

When I walk out of my dorm, I am greeted with a pair of pants thrown in my face. I snatch the pants off of my face and look at the culprit who threw them at me. I hear someone snicker down the hall and I turn my head sharply at the person, the person's eyes widen and he runs off, with only his boxers on and I chase after him. When I finally catch up to him, I give him the most deadliest glare ever. His face goes pale and he goes limp. I drag him back to the hall, raising him up like a lost child and I yell out. "Who does he belong too?" I get no replies, only stares at my bold behavior. I clear my throat and throw him on the ground, walking away from all the stares. "Who ever he belongs to can grab him if they want him." I stomp my way down to the lobby, checking my appearence in the elevator doors reflection.

When the doors open, I am greeted with girls squealing in my face. I momentarily freak out, but I quickly get back my cool composure and I smile at them. Some girls squeal with delight while others pass out. I look through the crowd to see if Lucy is in them, but sadly she isn't. I frown visibly and all of girls press in closer, trying to make me happy again. "Excuse me girls, but I really must be going." They all _aww_ and walk away dissapointed. I scratch the back of my head, trying to figure out how they knew of my reputation. My thoughts are interrupted when someone pokes the back of my neck. I groan and turn around, ready to tell the girl to go away. "Look who ever you are I will not-" I stop mid sentence when I see Lucy staring at me oddly. Her head slightly tilted to the side, her long blond hair swaying with her head movements. I shake my head and smile at her, her cheeks are lightly coated with pink and she smiles back. I look down at her appearence, Lucy's wearing a tight white tanktop, a light blue cardigan, black jeans and black flats. Her hair is down, with her bangs covering her eyebrows. I feel a soft hand grabbing mine and I look down to see her tiny pale holding onto mine.

"Let's go, the café should be open by now." I look at her brown eyes, and I grin at her.

"Alright, let's go." She smiles back at me, showing her perfect row of white teeth. When she lets go of my hand I feel somewhat dissapointed, but I dismiss the feeling and follow behind her. When she opens the door, the autumn breeze makes her blonde hair flow majestically. I stare, mystified at how such a beautiful woman could be within my presence. I follow her outside and we walk on the small sidewalk leading to the main building where the café is and the classes. Along the way people smile and wave at us, and Lucy smiles and waves back, occasionally striking up a small conversation with them about their classes. I stand in the background, wondering how she could hold such a respectful reputation. _She's rich, idiot. Who wouldn't be nice to her? _I shake my head and chuckle to myself, Lucy looks over her shoulder at me and gives me a questioning glance before returning her attention back to the front. I watch her walk in front of me, her hips swaying slightly and her hair moving with the wind. I let out a sigh, and I speed my pace up to walk next to her. I look down and grin at her, her cheeks turn a light shade of red and she looks the other way. "Aw, come on. Don't be that way." I tease, poking her cheeks to make her look at me.

"Stop poking me. It's annoying." She swats my hand away and I caress my hand in fake-hurt.

"Awww, Luce, don't be that way." She looks at me, a stern look on her face and I pout at her. She grunts in annoyance and walks faster, I my strides larger and I am back by her side again. She groans again and walks faster, trying to put distance between us. I take two large steps and I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder, she squeals and starts hitting my back. I laugh at her resistence and continue our walk towards the main building.

"N-Natsu! Put me down!"

"No can do Luce," She continues to pound my back with her tiny fists and scream at me to put her down. "Hey, keep that pounding up. I really like it. I've been needing a massage since like forever!" I let out a loud laugh, she ceases her pounding and I smile to myself. When we reach the café, I pout, knowing that my little fun was ending soon. I set her down in front of me, grinning at her and rubbing the back of my neck. She turns away quickly and speed-walks her way to the entrance. I stand there a little bit, surprised at her antics, I'm broken out of my daze by a loud voice. "Hurry it up Natsu! We don't have all day!" I flinch at her loud voice and give her my signature grin before walking towards her. I catch a glimpse of her pink cheeks before her turns her head away and stomps inside.

_Boy, she is a fiesty one, isn't she?_

* * *

When we grab our coffees I direct Natsu to a table towards the back of the café near a large window, which is giving us a full view of the campus busy life. Students bussiling to their classes, girls chatting and giggling, guys pointing at girls and winking at them. Some faint, other draw away in disgust. I look back at the pink-haired male in front of me, he's staring at me like a piece of meat. I knit my eyebrows together and glare at him, he only takes a sip of his coffee before setting it down, placing his elbows on the table and resting his head on his hands. Still staring at me. "Do you need something?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"No, not really. I was just staring at you're beauty." I feel my face getting brighter and I look towards the window again. I think back to the time at Laxus and I would come here, sitting at this exact table, drinking coffee and thinking of our wedding day and future family. Out of habit, I glance down at my ring finger, but I see no diamond encrusted ring on the finger anymore. My face falls from sadness and I stare out the window again, trying to clear my thoughts of _him_. I feel something being thrown at me and I stare at the thrower. Natsu only looks at me with worry in his eyes, a slight frown on his lips. "Is something wrong Lucy? You seemed sad for a moment." I shake my head and wave the accusation off, giving him my best smile. "I'm okay Natsu, thanks for asking." He gives me a stern look before grinning at me like a fool. "Alright Luce!" I let out a sigh of relief, glad that he believed my lie. I settle in my seat again, relaxing before I hear a distant, _Lu-chaaan!_ I snap my head toward the voice, to see a petite bluenette running towards me waving her hand and smiling. I give her a weak smile back, looking across from me to see a shocked Natsu. His mouth agape and his eyes wide. When I turn my head back towards Levy, she has her hands on her knees and panting. She looks up at me and gives me a wide smile, showing her perfectly white teeth. "Lu-chan, you didn't tell me you were on a date." She frowns, then gets a mischevious glint in her eyes before returning back to normal. She looks at Natsu and her mouth drops. I raise an eyebrow and stare at the two, both mouths wide and eyes buldging out of their heads. "You!" They say in unison, fingers pointed at each other.

"I thought you were at Edolas University!" Shouts Levy, I raise an eyebrow again and stare at Natsu. Waiting for his reply.

"I didn't know you made it into Magnolia University!" Natsu shouts back, gathering everyone's attention inside the shop. A sweat starts to form on my brow, nervousness seeping through my facial expressions.

"Y-you guys, quiet your voices. People are staring." I hiss at them. They both turn their heads towards me, and then to the people inside the shop. At the top of his lungs Natsu yells, "Hey! You got a problem with this?" He motions his hands at Levy and I and stands up. "Take it up with me!" He points at himself and gives a triumphet grin, everyone turns their heads down to their laps and they speak in hushed voices. Natsu smirks to himself and sits back down, grinning like an idiot towards me.

"Natsu you idiot! Now people are going to spread a rumor about you!" I place my head in my hands and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Aw, don't worry Luce. No one's gonna challenge me. I used to be the football captian at my old school." I slowly lift my head out of my hands and glare at him, his tan skin loses color and he shivers a little. "Geez, Luce, why are you so scary?" He whines, clutching onto the bluenette beside him. "Levy, help me! Lucy is being scary." Levy looks down at the shivering Natsu and hits his head, something that Levy would never do. He grunts in pain and rubs the spot on his head, glaring at a certain giggling girl.

"Sorry Natsu, but you were going to get in trouble." She scratched the side of her face near her ear with her pointer finger, giving Natsu a nervous smile.

"Oi, what are you-"

"Oi! Shrimp! What are you doing way back there?" Bellows a deep voice from across the café. I cringe at the loudness of his voice and stare at the pierced man stomping his way towards my table. Levy turns around and her face brightens up, squealing she jumps on the man. "Gajeel! I saw Lu-chan so I decided to say hi!" I turn towards Natsu, and I see him with an evil smirk on his face. I visibly gulp and look at Gajeel, him having the same look as Natsu. "Didn't think I'd ever see you again flame-breath."

"Didn't think I'd see your metal face ever again either." Natsu stands up and grips Gajeel's hand, I can see them trying to crush each other's bones. I look at Levy and she looks at me, the same worried look on both of our faces. "G-Gajeel, I think you should stop before you break his hand." She says nervously.

"Nah Shrimp, just trying to test his strength. He might have gone pussy without me around." Gajeel says through clenched teeth.

"Oi, I ain't no pussy metal-head. I think you are." Natsu says, sweat forming on his face. I stand up and place my hand on both of the boy's. They look at me with raised eyebrows. I take a deep breath before saying my words, choosing them carefully.

"I will not tolerate any violence on campus, if you both choose to do so. Please take at a different area. But if I witness any of it, and trust me I have eyes everywhere, I will get you both expelled from Magnolia University. That is a promise." I look at them both and I see their faces lossing color. They let go of their hands and laugh nervously. "Y-Yeah bunny-girl, anything you need." Stammers Gajeel. He looks at Levy and gets behind her, pushing her out of café. "Bye Lu-chan! See you tonight!" I wave goodbye at my best friend and look sternly at Natsu. He visibly shivers and he gives me a lopsided grin. "Sorry Luce, I promise to not fight him." He scratched the back of his head and looks down at his seat before sitting back in it.

_I guess gotta keep my eye on him, troublesome..._

* * *

**Helloo helloo! I'm sorry for not updating so much, I've been getting writning ideas for a new story with Laxus and Lucy! I also have a poll on my profile for this story, should I make Natsu a sweetheart? An asshole? or both? :D Well thank you for reading, I will try to update again before the year is over, I cannot make that a promise. Well, bye bye!**


	3. NOTICE! SORRY!

**I am so sorry for not updating like usual. But I will be going on hiatus for some time with this story. So many ideas in my head that I can't even keep up with them! I will try to get back to this story someday, but not anytime soon. So I am very sorry, just letting you know that I will be writing another story, bye bye! Please keep updated on my story though. Please don't stop believing in the story, again.. Sorry!**


End file.
